Jungle Chatting
by Deaf Blood
Summary: Oneshot - After getting through all the pain The Magician caused to the duo after his betrayal, Rayman and Globox decide to have a talk. (All the characters will speak normally, just as in Rayman 3, except for the part that Rayman will talk more... Rated for teens, because of language)


(Intro)

Umm, hello there! This will be my first fanfiction I ever publish here, so obviously this won't go out perfectly, but hopefully everything will go okay. Enjoy!

-/-

It's over. At last, everything is over. After some "pain in the ass", as our sympathetic limbless hero could say, The Magician is now finally gone. Since the beginning that little guy has been a huge mentor for Rayman, but after he showed his true colors,  
it was really expected for the blonde to get upset, but after all, he was no more, so no more anxiety, right?

Well, that was what Globox was expecting.

The walk through the jungle was rather awkward. Normally after putting a beating, they would have a rather amusing talk about how much badass each other was in the battle, but however, Rayman was walking silently, not even running frantically as usual  
of him. Globox felt really weird looking at Rayman, as silent and blank he was... Was he sad? Sure, but he wasn't smiling, nor frowning. He was blank.

"Uhh... hey, Rayman... How ya doing?" Globox broke the silence at last, causing Rayman to quickly retort himself and chuckle nervously.

"Hehe... I'm... kinda fine, Globox! What about... you?"

No, he wasn't.

"Oh, well, I am feeling good. Really good. I'm just wondering if we could talk about... well, ya know! Beating bad guys, and stuff!" Globox said nervously, looking at Rayman, who was blank again, which made the little talk that started even more awkward.  
"I mean... if you want to! Heh... Not forcing you to, small hero!" He said, rubbing Ray's hair to break the anxiety.

"Hey, quit it!" Rayman replied, quickly shoving Globox' hands off while chuckling quickly. "Of course we can! What, you thought I was done with being a kickass hero...? Hmmn... Please..." Rayman said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well... The Magician was one heck of a nuisance-"

"Ya know what a nuisance is?"

"Possibly not."

"I knew it." Rayman said, laughing.

"Hey! I never met that guy in my life, but I'm pretty sure you got disappointed when he said he was Mr. Dark's "fan numero uno"!" Globox said, accidentally making Rayman's laugh stop, and making him quit smiling. "But he's gone, and now we won't get though  
pain with him... at least for a while..."

"Globox. Please, stop talking. I don't want to hear about no Magician."

"What?"

"Just... quit talking about that... That... ARGH! I don't what to say about it.. He was... He was... He helped me! I helped him! Always got 10 Tings for him! And that's how... how that... son of a bitch pays me?!" Rayman finally broke down, punching a  
tree, making several birds to fly away. "He was by my side for hundreds of years! We had quite a lot of fun, and... he says Mr. Dark is the best? His hero?! I thought I was the hero... I knew that Betilla and I couldn't believe on that... son of a..  
bitch! That's right, that's what he is!"

Globox smile faded once he heard Rayman screaming out of anger at the top of his lungs. It was a surprise for him to see Rayman pissed, he always was the type of guy to be laid-back and fun to hang around with, so seeing him insulting The Magician was  
quite a new thing. Sure, Globox got angry quite a few times, but it was out of small annoyances. He realized that Rayman has been on The Magician's side for hundreds of years, almost most of a normal lifetime, at least in their universe. The Magician's  
betrayal has hit the blonde harder than both thought.

"Whoa, buddy! Just calm down, I am here... I am here... Your Globox buddy is always here!" Globox said, sitting next to a stressed Rayman, who quickly turned to the frog-like creature. Globox quickly saw that the blonde's eyes were watering. "Need a napkin?"

"I DON'T WANT A FU... I mean... n-no, thank you, Globox. I-I'm just having a hard time here..." He said, cleaning his watery eyes with his hoodie. "You just don't know how much I liked The Magician... He was almost like a father to me... I still remember  
that incident where some old witch captured him and I had to save him back, and he turned into a small, little Teensie. Pity, now I don't know anyone who's limbless... well, except for the Electoons and your legs, dude..."

"Don't talk about my lack of legs!" He said, quite embarrassed as he saw Rayman laughing. At least he was glad that his friend calmed down. "But, I get you, Rayman."

"You get me? You get what I'm feeling? Well, at least that is the minimum that you could feel!"

"Rude."

"I know, and I am sorry. But, I knew that bastard for so much time that I got really sad... He may be gone, for a loong time, but I can't forget what he has done to me. To every one of us! Imagine if he took the Heart of the World to himself! We would  
be having a catastrophe! And your kids would die, one by one!"

"NOT MY KIDS!"

"Dude, you have like... 700 kids... chill out!" Rayman said, grinning.

"I don't care, they are almost a family to me and Uglette!"

"They ARE your family, Globox, you dumbhead!" Rayman said, laughing once again.

"Hmph! At least, I DO have a family... remember when ya had no hair? Ya got a lil' wife as well!" Globox said, grinning back. "And since you fell of that cliff, and got your whirling hair, ya never saw her again! And me? Extremely happy, with wife and  
TONS of kids!"

"She never was exactly THAT nice to begin with, fool!" He said, showing off his tongue in a raspberry motion.

"Well, shit." Began Globox. "But I want you to understand that I don't care about any of this."

"About what?"

"About The Magician's case with you... or with him! About nothing!"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about...? You don't care about me and my fee-" Rayman said before he was caught in a quite heavy hug by his blue frog-like best friend.

"I don't care about how many times that fool knew you and was your friend. I knew you for so much longer, and guess what? I never left your side, we are still kicking butts, talking, having fun..." Globox said. "...and eating something from Edith."

"W-Whoa, Globox!"

"I may not me intelligent, but I'm not that dumb enough to leave my best pal's side... never! He adored Mr. Dark as a hero. But your heroic deeds always speak louder, and that's why I look up to ya, buddy!"

"Globox. T-Thank you, dude, I don't know what to say about this..." He said, obviously blushing after realizing how much Globox meant for him, or how he meant to his friend as well. But there was one thing he knew what to talk about it: "Except that...  
you don't know what "heroic deeds" mean, hm?"

"Aw, just keep quiet before I crush you, you limbless nuisance!"

That's what he said before Rayman started to laugh and run away, but it's obvious Globox would never hurt Rayman. They always went on a run after beating villains.


End file.
